Usagi's Song
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: First season oneshot. One night Uasgi is sitting at her window and a song her mother taught her comes to her mind and lips. Thoughts of Mamoru are her inspiration, but the moon not the only witness it seems.Please R


**USAGI'S SONG**

**AN:The song I used fort this is from a Pokemon soundtrack, named Misty's song. If you haven't heared it yet, I highly recommand it. Simply go to YouTube and type Misty's song in the search panel, but you have to have the latest flashplayer to watch the videos on YouTube. The song begins with this: Ash:Goodnight Brock, goodnight Pikachu, goodnight Misty, see ya it morning. ; Misty: Goodnight Ash... sweet dreams; and ends with: Ash: Uhm, did you say something, Mist? ; Misty: Me? No, nothing. I didn't say anything Ash... goodnight.**

**But I won't be needing that, just the lyrics.**

**I still didn't get my 100 reviews for Earased Future, com'on people, just 7 more and you get chapter 6.**

**Anyway I'M STILL LOOKING FOR BETA-READERS, ANYONE INTERESTED?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor the song I used, hell I don't even own the CD the song's on.**

I stared at the night sky, long and hard, the moon reflecting in my gaze, the stars twinkling like little diamonds on the indigo velvet of the night sky. The moon shining upon earth is a beautiful and calming sight, but I sometimes wish, when I look upon the night sky, to see a blue orb looking back at me, to find myself in the familiar and calming surroundings of my beloved garden, to feel the calming presence of my mother linger on the edge of my conciousnes, or to feel the cool water of the Mare Serenititas on my feet. I miss home, I guess. It's been so long, too long. This life isn't bad, but it just isn't my life on the Moon. I don't really miss being a Princess, I guess I hated some aspects of that life, but I do miss the moments of pure happiness I had while living my life as a heir to a throne I should never sit upon. What I do miss is not having to pretend to be someone else, not having to be hyperactive, stuff all that sugar and fat into me, klutz out every five steps and fail every test. I miss being the gentle, calm-mannered, quite Princess who didn't have stomach-cramps preventing her sleep night for night. And I certainly miss not having to fight. For Selene's sake, I was born a Princess not a warrior. I hate fighting, I positivly loath it, and those speeches I let lose everytime. I just wonder when I'm going to be out of ideas for those little talks. I guess as long as I read all that manga, I'll get plenty of inspiration for them. And with that we're back to the main complain of my existence as Usagi Tsukino. I miss a good book, a good discusion of some classic literature, all those mangas I read aren't doing my already confused brain any good.

I wonder when and if we're going to find Venus, I miss her very much. While I love all my scouts the same, Venus was the one who always understood me the most, whom I called my sister. I miss her sunny nature and her advices, but most of all I miss the time I would sneak of to earth to be with Endy, when she would follow me, but always get distracked my General Kunzite and forget to bring me home before mother noticed.

And Endy, I miss him terribly. I have met his present self as Mamoru Chiba and I see him every day, but it isn't the same. Mamoru calls me Odango Atama and teases my hair-style, but that isn't the point, he thinks I'm just a stupid little girl with no brain what-so-ever. I call him jerk or Mamo-baka and all we ever do is fight, fight and fight some more.

All of my friends, most Rei, Makoto and Motoki have had it enough with the insults, teases, screaming and shouting. Ami is too calm to let it get to her... AND Rei took a liking to Endy... I mean Mamo-baka (who wouldn't, but still...) and now calls me Odango Atama as well. Shingo too, though I don't know where he heared that.

My eyes look up at the moon again and a soft melody reaches my ears, though I know it is only a memory. Slowly I remember the words too and they come from my lips without me wanting it:

"Out here in the quiet of the night.  
Beneath the stars... and the moon.  
We both know we've got something on our minds.  
We won't admit, but it's true."

It's been so long since I last heared this. Mother thought me this, it had been her and father's song. I don't remember father all too well, I was too young as he died, but this song is keeping him alive I guess. But I know that I have loved my father more then anything and that he shared my sentiments. Mother told me that he used to call me his little Goddess. I sang this once to Endy and he told me that the song could very well be ours too, I guess he was right, especially now.

"You look at me, I look away."

It doesn't have to be that way, but as things are now, I just can't look into your eyes and not tell the whole truth, my beloved Prince.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."

I know I want to, but I can't. You would laugh at me, you WOULD break my heart, oh Endy...

"I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word.  
I tell myself today could be the day.  
But everytime I lose my nerve."

That would be a blunt lie. I never considered telling you what I feel. I simply cannot.

"I look at you, you look away."

Do you really hate me so much that you turn away when our eyes meet? Am I really that horrible that you can't stand the sight of me. You used to love me Endy, you called me adorable, even perfect, you told me I was the most beautiful thing in the Universe, that stars lose their bright light when my face appears, that the sun turns dark in compare to my smile... What happened to that? I guess Usagi doesn't have the same appeal as Serenity has had, not without the white pristine gown, the glowing crescent moon on the forehead, and the celestial smile.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."

We were meant to be Endy, we were even reborn to live our love, so what is happening? What is keeping us apart?

"Why, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me.  
I try, but I can't pretend that I.  
Don't feel for you the way I do.   
Can't you see?"

I can deny it all I want, tell everybody that I can't stand you, that I hate you, but I cannot hide the love in my eyes that shines for you. I don't look my friend in the eyes when I say that you mean nothing to. I can pretend that I'm something, someone completely different from myself, but I cannot say I don't love you and look someone in the eye.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."

I'll always love you Endy. I'll find a way to bring you back, to remember me. I swear I'll do it my Prince, but you keep looking for the Crystal, and I'll do it too, then only it can bring me back to you, save me. I'll send you another dream, my love, so you don't forget.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."

"Ah, Mamoru, when will you see that this girl isn't as silly as she seems, as you think, and that she loves you? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With one last look at the moon, Usagi closed the window and went to bed. She failed to notice the caped and masked man on the tree next to her window who was blushing furiously and asking himself if he heared right.

Odango Atama loved him? And since when can she sing so beautifuly? The last time he heared her sing she sounded like a dying moose. And why is that song affecting him so? Where had he heared that before?

But most of all, when did cute little Odango become a beautiful Goddess?

Deciding that he needed a nap he made his way back home, the image of Usagi's big blue eyes reflecting the moon never leaving his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Your opinion counts to me, so please make my day and leave a review.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jasmin Kaiba**


End file.
